El tiempo lo dirá
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: -"¡Soy un vampiro!" Y entonces Arthur volvía a suspirar. Porque pese a la edad, puedes ser un niño siempre que quieras. Ambos sabían muy bien de aquello. Inglaterra/Rumania.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no es de mi propiedad ni autoría._

_Advertencias: Preslash (Niños; no shota, insinuaciones) Yaoi/Hard (Acorde avanza la historia y capítulos). Universo Alterno. Inglaterra: Arthur / Rumania: Andrei. Me he decidido por ese nombre, entre tantos. Todos me agradan, pero sobretodo este. Espero no sea inconveniente alguno._

_En resumen, si están confundidos: Son niños de diez años. No habrá Shotacon, ni alusiones sexuales de ninguna índole, solo pequeñas insinuaciones románticas. Los personajes no serán niños toda la historia, conforme avancen los capítulos, avanzarán sus edades. _

_Pareja: Inglaterra & Rumania. _

* * *

.

_El tiempo lo dirá_

.

* * *

Arthur cerró los ojos y trató, inútilmente, de aferrar con fuerza sus pies al suelo. Y antes de que pudiese hacer más Andrei ya se había lanzado sobre él, empujándole a unos tantos metros y cayendo en la espesura de un arbusto congelado. Ambos quedaron hechos un revoltijo de nieve y hojas. Andrei comenzó a reír, Arthur se limitó a quejarse y lanzar unos cuantos insultos.

Pero no podía enfadarse. No con algo que el mismo permitía y que, de cierta manera, ya era costumbre. La personalidad de Andrei no era cien por ciento compatible con la suya, pero le gustaba su compañía y le consideraba un amigo.

¿Un amigo…? Arthur nunca se había planteado eso, realmente. Del tiempo que le conocía –tan solo siete meses, desde que el rumano llegó al vecindario –se habían llevado bien y jugaban a menudo. Sus madres eran íntimas y entre platica y platica ambos niños habían desarrollado un vínculo especial.

– ¿Vamos por algo de comer? Digo… ¡Mi mamá me obligó a invitarte! –trató de excusarse, desviando la mirada y tratando de ignorar la risilla divertida del otro.

– ¿Algo de comer? –Andrei levantó ambos brazos y dio unos cuantos pasos, simulando la caminata de un terrible monstruo – ¡No necesito la asquerosa comida humana! ¡Los vampiros nos alimentamos con sangre! -prosiguió, sacando a la vista un par de colmillos perlados.

-Oye… ya deberías entender que no eres un vampiro... ¡Solo eres un niño, y un niño muy tonto!–Suspiró Arthur, cansado de repetirle lo mismo, aunque le parecía sumamente divertido – ¡O-oye!

Andrei se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Arthur, cayendo ambos al suelo tapizado por la blancura de la nieve. Y antes de que el inglés pudiese quejarse de que su ropa se mojaría y que podría resfriarse, sintió algo que le hizo estremecer y dejar de forcejear.

– ¡Ah! –Gimió, tapándose la boca al instante. Giró la mirada avergonzado para luego quitar al rumano de un solo y certero empujón.

Andrei se le quedó viendo, aguantando la risa hasta que no pudo más. Una carcajada se le escapó de los labios y fue suficiente para que Arthur le mirara furioso.

– ¡Imbécil! Que… ¡Qué diablos estabas pensando! –Le espetó, sobándose el cuello, donde se podía ver claramente una mancha colorada, con dos colmillos marcados.

–Soy un vampiro, ya te dije. Y los vampiros… ¡Muerden! –Le respondió tranquilamente Andrei, levantándose y sacudiéndose la nieve que cubría su pesado abrigo rojo.

Arthur se levantó, aun con la mano cubriéndose el cuello y sin siquiera sacudirse corrió hacia su casa. Tenía los ojos llorosos, los labios sacudidos por un ligero temblor y las mejilla sonrojadas.

– ¡No tenías por qué hacer esto! ¡Me mordiste! -Le gritó, desde la puerta de entrada.

–Solo fue una broma… –Andrei no se movió y observó cómo la figura delgada de su amigo desaparecía por la puerta de su casa. Suspiró, después de todo, Arthur era así y no se podía esperar algo distinto. No tenía por qué ponerse de esa forma por una simple mordida. Además… ¡Él era un vampiro! Y Arthur se había convertido en la primera de sus presas.

.

* * *

.

– ¡A comer! -gritó su madre desde la cocina, para que su voz pudiese llegar a oídos de sus hijos.

Arthur bajó las escaleras, mirando de un lado a otro. Llevaba media hora desde que había dejado el lugar del "incidente" y ahora traía puesta una gigantesca y poco sutil bufanda, esa que odiaba y que le regaló la abuela para su último cumpleaños. Todo con tal de ocultar la marca que le había dejado el rumano. Ahora lucía más roja que antes y aunque las marcas de los colmillos habían desaparecido parcialmente, todavía podían ser notadas.

–No tengo hambre, mamá –Le dijo, y antes de que su madre se asomara desde la cocina el volvió a escabullirse por las escaleras, dejándola con las palabras en la boca y una duda latente. Pero bueno, la señora Kirkland prefirió no complicarse.

El alivio bajó por su pecho agitado y se sintió tranquilo. Seguramente –eso esperaba –la mordida desaparecería por la mañana y el solo tendría que preocuparse de matar al responsable, ¿Qué diablos se creía Andrei para andar mordiendo así como así? Ah, claro. Se creía un vampiro…

-¿Qué te sucede, mocoso? –Le interceptó Scott, su queridísimo hermano mayor. En ese instante los escasos cinco metros que le separaban de la seguridad de su cuarto parecían infinitamente lejanos.

– ¿A mí?

El mayor frunció el ceño, aguantando un par de insultos por lo obviedad de la pregunta.

-¿Ves a alguien más en el pasillo?

– ¿P-porque…? No me pasa nada. Yo… solo quiero ir a mi cuarto porque tengo sueño. –Intentó abrirse paso, pero le resultó imposible. Se sintió completamente acorralado, a pesar de que aun podía salir corriendo en la dirección contraria. Por supuesto, eso solo levantaría más sospechas, por lo que lo descartó la idea enseguida. Scott era un tipo sumamente difícil, ni el pasar de los años, ni la experiencia podrían ayudar a deshacerse de él.

– ¿Por qué diablos llevas esa cosa puesta? –le preguntó, refiriéndose a la bufanda.

–Tengo frío… Scott ya déjame pasar, por favor –Le dijo, casi en una súplica desesperada, obvio error.

El mayor gruñó y se hizo a un lado. Lo dejaría por esta vez, solo porque no tenía muchas ganas de indagar en nada. Pero si algo sabia, era que ese niño ocultaba algo… Dudo. Se burló de sus propios pensamientos, ¿Qué asunto tan importante podía ocultar un niño de diez años?

Arthur cerró su puerta, estaba pálido y su pecho bajaba y subía, contrayéndose desesperadamente y con esfuerzo. Eso sí que había estado cerca, muy cerca.

¡No se podía imaginar qué tipo de cosas le hubiera dicho Scott respecto a la mordida! ¡Qué tipo de burlas hubiese tenido que soportar! ¡Que suplicio tendría que, siendo apenas un niño inocente, estudioso y además tranquilo, ignorar! Sí que se había salvado… por ahora, con Scott el peligro se movía de lado a lado.

Se paró frente al espejo, examinando su "herida". Aún era un manchón rojizo, con tintes púrpura. No por nada había sentido tan fuerte cuando Andrei le clavó los dientes, sin consideración alguna, sin siquiera preguntarle si aquello le desagradaría.

¡Y-y por supuesto que le desagradaría!

Se sintió tonto por haber reaccionado tan abruptamente, por haber soltado ese gemido tan… patético y por haberse sonrojado. Insultó mentalmente a su "amigo" y se tendió en su cama, pensando en que tal vez no debió tomarse esa broma tan a pecho.

Pero diablos, ¡Si le había mordido!

.

* * *

.

El calor le quemaba las mejillas y le ardían los ojos. Separo la manta de su rostro y la estiró hacia atrás, con tal de quedar totalmente destapado.

Eran apenas las nueve de la noche, y él ya se encontraba tratando de dormir.

Se giró, se acomodó, quitó la almohada, la volvió a poner; no, nada. Algo le rondaba la mente y sabía perfectamente que luchar con pensamientos incógnitos tendría de todo menos resultados convenientes. Guió su mano, casi sin pensarlo, más por inercia, hacia su clavícula. Deslizó suavemente los dedos, haciendo círculos finos, hasta encontrarse con una hendidura menor, justo al empezar su cuello. Fue inevitable, pero al considerarlo ya se encontraba totalmente sonrojado.

No lo podía concebir, hervía de rabia y se preguntaba, cómo es que se pudo mezclar con alguien como Andrei, ese niño de aire juguetón y con cara de bobo.

Se giró, esperando conciliar el sueño.

Un minuto.

Dos, tres.

"Toc... toc"

Irguió su cabeza, algo asustado. Miró a todos lados e incluso revisó bajo la cama. Al aclarar sus ideas se levantó, dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

El pasillo ofrecía una imagen poco alentadora; luces apagadas, el resplandor proveniente, seguramente, de la televisión de la sala; silencio.

"Toc..."

Cerró la puerta, ahora mas asustado que antes. ¿De donde provenía ese ruido indudablemente misterioso? Revisó una vez mas la habitación, dudando entre perder su orgullo e ir en busca de su madre o quedarse ahí, a enfrentar a aquellos fantasmas invisibles.

"¡Arthur!" Escuchó en un murmullo, desde las cortinas cerradas.

Aún recuperando el valor, se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Y entre rabia y alivio, vio como la cara de Andrei se asomaba entre las plantas.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí? -Le dijo, olvidando momentáneamente que había jurado no dirigirle la palabra nunca jamás.

-¿Ya estas acostado? ¡Arthur, aún es temprano!

-Tengo sueño -Le cortó, realizando ademán de cerrar la ventana, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Pero necesito mostrarte algo, anda!

-Lo siento, ya no jugaré mas contigo, pensé que había quedado claro -Cada vez le costaba mas ser cortante, ese niño tenía un poder de convencimiento increíble, pensaba.

-¡Vamos, no seas aburrido! Te espero, ya vístete, ¡Es muy importante! ¡Y asombroso! -Continuaba, alegre, subiendo los brazos y sonriendo a destajo.

-No, ya te dije.

Andrei comenzó a reír -No me digas que... -se interrumpió a sí mismo para darse un tiempo y soltar una carcajada -¡No me digas que estas avergonzado por el asunto de la mordida! ¡Si solo era un juego!

-¡Shhh! ¡No hables tan fuerte, maldición! Y-y claro que no, ¡No seas idiota!

-Bien... entonces te espero afuera, iré por mi bufanda, está helando aquí -Le dijo, mientras cruzaba la cerca y se perdía en la calle.

No había remedio, no con Andrei. Arthur cerró la ventana, la aseguró y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a meditar.

¿Ese niño, por dios, no entendía un "No" por respuesta?

Se quitó el pijama y se vistió con su mejor ropa de invierno, si que hacía frío.

* * *

-Sabía que vendrías de todos modos, creo que ya aprendí a conocerte -Rió.

-¡Ya cállate! No te imagina cuanto tuve que rogarle a mi mamá... Y deberías decirme que era lo tan importante que querías mostrarme, o me veré obligado y en derecho a... -Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, una sacudida movió su cuerpo y reaccionó, apartando la mano de Andrei de su cuello -¡Que se supone que estás haciendo ahora!

-Solo queria tocar la marca... Te mordí fuerte, ¿Eh?

Se sonrojó, y Arthur supo en ese instante que debía tener más cuidado teniendo a Andrei tan cerca. ¡Era un peligro total!

-No entiendo que tienes en la cabeza...como para hacer esas cosas... falso vampiro.

-¿Que cosas? -Le preguntó, dubitativo.

-¡Morder, pues!

-Te preocupas mucho... A mi me gustó.

-¿Q-que? -Se sorprendió, ruborizándose hasta limites insospechados. Sintió sus mejillas arder fuertemente y agradeció la oscuridad de la noche, que le protegía de ser visto.

-Que me gustó, es divertido y tu cuello es suave.

-¡I-idiota!

-¿A ti no te gustó, uh?

-¡Claro que no, diablos, como me podría gustar o siquiera agradar algo tan extraño como eso!

Andrei posó sus manos en cada lado del rostro de Arthur, haciendo que le mirara fijamente, sin atreverse ni reaccionar este a quitarlo.

-Dime la verdad -Le dijo, serio.

Arthur levantó los brazos, depositando sus manos sobre las de Andrei, en un intento por apartarlas. Desvió la mirada, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Estaba totalmente cohibido.

-Si te digo que si... ¿Me dejarás tranquilo? -Preguntó, aún sin atreverse a mirarle directo a los ojos.

El rumano asintió.

-S-si... por una parte, se sintió muy raro, pero fue... en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, a-agradable... -No mentía, por ello era su falta de sueño, y los pensamientos que le sobrecogieron y se negaban a dejarle cuando intentaba dormir.

Andrei le sonrió, y victorioso, le soltó suavemente el rostro y le cogió la mano.

-Sabía que si... ¡Ahora vamos a ver lo que te dije!

Arthur tragó saliva, abatido y absolutamente avergonzado, aun preguntándose que había hecho mal como para merecer un amigo como Andrei.

* * *

-Ya nos alejamos mucho del vecindario... ¡Van a regañarme!

-Ya deja de llorar -Le tiraba, aún llevándolo de la mano.

-No estoy llorando, solo soy responsable, como tú también deberías ser.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más, hasta una calle apartada y junto a un parque abandonado, poblado de arboles frondosos y totalmente congelado.

-Aquí es -Le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, admirando frente a sí una casa enorme, vieja, desdeñada y envuelta en madera roída. Poseía tres plantas, un patio y jardín enorme y repleto de maleza y hierba invasiva. Algunos vidrios estaban rotos, otros siquiera tenían vidrio, siendo solo un hueco en la pared ridículamente expuesto.

-¿Una casa... abandonada?

-¡Si! ¿No es grandioso?

-Pues...

-¿Que? ¡Es totalmente genial! ¿No te imaginas como podrías usar ese lugar? Podemos construir una super guarida, y venir a jugar todas las tardes...

-Suena bien... pero... ¿No es peligroso? ¿Que si hay algún señor malo viviendo dentro?

-Eso no es nada, soy un vampiro, lo puedo matar fácilmente.

-...

-Ya entremos.

-P-pero ya suéltame la mano...

El rumano obedeció y ambos se adentraron en el pasto prolijamente descuidado, cruzando por una abertura en la verja oxidada. Se podía observar como la casa coincidía y se extendía hacia el parque abandonado, creando una atmósfera tétrica y vislumbrantemente tenebroso.

La puerta, una tabla de madera inmensa y a pesar de lucir fuerte e impenetrable, les fue fácil de forzar. Por dentro, reinaban las telarañas y muebles empolvados, en capas y capas de generaciones, de años pasados y recuerdos olvidados. En el centro de lo que parecía ser un salón se hallaba una mesa enorme, con sillas que parecían ser sacadas de una película medieval. En la pared, un papel tapiz desgarrado y un cuadro ciertamente siniestro.

-Este lugar es... horrible -Susurró Arthur, como si alzando la voz despertase fantasmas escondidos.

-Si... pero es genial.

-Tu concepto de "genialidad" es muy diferente al mio, al parecer.

-Oye...

-¿Que quieres ahora?

Andrei le sonrió; sonrisa que a la luz de la luna a Arthur le pareció incluso aterradora.

-¿Puedo morderte?

-¡No!

-¡Pero dijiste que te gustó!

-¡P-pero...!

Andrei intentó acercarse, inútilmente, pues fue detenido por la palma firme de Arthur.

-No... Mi hermano casi lo descubre...

-¿Tu hermano? Uh... bueno, pero entonces te morderé más abajo, y así no se notará.

-¡Que no entiendes que no!

-¡Solo una! Tu hermano ni lo sabrá, si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo no le diré nada, y puedes ocultar fácilmente la marca. Te preocupas mucho...

-N-no sé...

El rumano se acercó, esta vez más lento, para no alertar al otro.

-Solo una vez más, y si dices que no te gusta, no lo volveré a hacer jamás, lo prometo.

Arthur lo dudó, pero terminó aceptando las condiciones. Removió la bufanda y apartó algo el abrigo, dejando su hombro descubierto. Aun en la oscuridad, se veía totalmente pálido.

-Que sea rápido... Y no muerdas tan fuerte.

Andrei agachó su cabeza hasta la altura del hombro desnudo, la sola respiración chocando en la piel expuesta provocó que el corazón de Arthur latiera a mil.

¡Ah! -jadeó, tal como la primera vez, aunque estaba seguro de haberse preparado para no emitir sonido alguno, pero le fue inevitable.

* * *

-Ya suéltame la mano, sé como llegar a mi casa -Intentaba zafarse, inútilmente, el inglés.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta.

-¿Y?

-...

-No me dijiste si te gustó...

-Otra vez con eso...

-Eran las condiciones, tu aceptaste.

Arthur Apartó la mirada, le parecía un suplicio pasar por aquello nuevamente. ¡Era una situación muy incómoda, en su opinión!

-No.

-¿No? -Le dijo algo decepcionado.

-No sé como piensas o te atreves a creer que me gustará algo como eso.

-Pero y antes lo habas dicho...

-¡Era para que me dejaras en paz!

Andrei bajó la cabeza, con la mirada desanimada y los hombros caídos.E

-Bien, nunca volveré a morderte, como lo prometí. Lo siento.

Arthur le observó rápidamente, sintiendo algo de pena y arrepentimiento. Estaba mintiendo. Y no es que le gustara del todo, solo era... raro. De cierta forma extraño, agradable y... ¿Agradable? Tragó saliva, sintiendo que no debería perderse tanto en sus pensamientos.

-Andrei...

-¿Que? ¿Quieres que me disculpe de nuevo?

-No, nada de eso, yo... -Sintió una punzada en el pecho y un revoltijo en el estomago. Estaba nervioso -Si me gustó -terminó por decir, decidido.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-S-si... y tu ¡No te atrevas a decírselo a nadie! ¿ Oíste? ¡A nadie, por que te mato!

Le sonrió, y ante la pálida luz de la luna, Arthur pudo jurar que vio al rumano sonrojado. Bueno... el también lo estaba, no podía negarlo.

* * *

.

.

Bien, mi segundo Inglaterra x Rumania. Que puedo decir, me enamoré perdidamente de la pareja, ya está peligrosamente cerca de convertirse en mi OTP.

Espero disfruten de la lectura, si tengo faltas ortográficas -y así lo creo- avísenme por favor. Les pido dense el trabajo de dejar review, comentario, crítica, pero me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia, que les gustaría que sucediese.

Eso es todo,

Bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Bien, lamento MUCHÍSIMO la demora, de verdad. Este capitulo, para rematar, es muy corto. Lo siento, nuevamente. Pero bueno, es para que no piensen que he abandonado el fic,ni nada. YO NO ABANDONO NADA -si me demoro...-. Solo eso. Capitulo corto=no dejare botado el fic.

Pronto continuación. Espero ser animen a comentar. Los comentarios entusiasman y hacen que uno escriba más rápido u-u

* * *

-Cariño, ¿No crees que es un tanto exagerado usar bufanda dentro de la casa? –la mirada de su madre le parecía, como nunca antes, aterradora. Como si ella lo supiese todo y solo estuviese fingiendo, para reírse en su cara.

-P-pero mamá, tengo mucho frío. ¿No querrás que me enferme, v-verdad?

-Pero Artie…

Y entonces el teléfono, bendito aparato mágico, se convierte en su salvador.

-Ya vuelvo, y quítate esa bufanda, me mato del calor de solo verte…

-C-claro –pero Arthur se alivia y corre a su habitación, a su refugio.

Una vez ahí siente la seguridad que le proporcionan esas cuatro paredes, esa puerta blanca con doble seguro. Se desase de la molesta prenda, y parte, por décima vez en el día, y siendo apenas las doce de la mañana, a pararse frente al espejo. A examinar sus "heridas de guerra" –claro, aquello para no sentirse tan patético – a buscar una forma de ocultarlas, o mejor, quitarlas definitivamente. Los dos colmillos yacen aún más marcados, como recordándole lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Maldice antes de avergonzarse.

-Veamos… tú siempre tienes la respuesta a todo –Y olvida completamente que hablarle a una computadora puede resultar extraño, hasta ilógico.

"Quitar mordidas en la piel" –escribe en el siempre confiable aparato. Y un millar de resultados nublan sus retinas.

"Truco para quitar chupetones"

"Método efectivo para quitar chupetones de tu pareja"

"¿Mala noche de sexo? Tres formas de quitar marcas de tu pareja…"

Se puso totalmente colorado, eso antes de tirar la computadora al otro lado de la habitación, maldiciéndola de paso.

No hallaba la hora en que el estúpido de Andrei se apareciese, y llamara a la estúpida puerta, con su estúpida voz de falso vampiro. Arthur estaba que echaba humos, practicando ya los insultos que utilizaría.

-La bufanda… ya quítatela.

-P-pero mamá… hace mucho frío…

-Arthur, no comerás si no te quitas esa cosa ¡Ya obedece, por dios!

Y repentinamente siente las miradas de todos sobre él; miradas juzgadoras, acusadoras… ¡Diablos! Se sentía atrapado. ¡Como un maldito ratón acorralado por un grupo de gatos! La mirada de Scott era la que más le intimidaba. Comenzó a sudar frío, sintiendo la presión turbar sus pensamientos, nublar su vista.

-¡Entonces no cenaré! –gritó, a un timbre de voz más alto de lo que hubiese querido.

-P-pero –La pobre señora Kirkland no alcanzó a reaccionar.

Subió las escaleras, corriendo, deseando que su madre, solo por un día, no quisiera entrometerse en su vida y le dejara en paz. Una vez más, se encerró en su infalible guarida. Bendita y hermosa habitación no-compartida.

Sin computadora, sin comida, sin quitarse esa ridícula bufanda. No podía sentirse peor, atrapado en algo que él mismo había permitido. Miró por la ventana, alcanzando con la vista, "casualmente" la casa de su quedísimo rumano; percibiendo un caldo de emociones mezclarse en su estómago, y causándole nauseas.

Se sentía confundido…

Él no era el tipo de persona que dejaba manejarse. ¿Por qué se dejaba mandar por alguien como Andrei…? El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta le distrajo. Sólo para hacerle sentir peor.

Tarde o temprano alguien acudiría a su habitación pedir una buena explicación.

Abre la puerta.

Ouch…

Es Scott. Tenía que ser él. Maldición.

-H-hola –le saluda, intentando sonar casual y fallando en el intento. El mayor lo notó.

-¿Qué tal, mocoso?

-Todo b-bien, por supuesto. ¿Y tú?

-Yo estoy perfectamente, pero al parecer eres tú el que se encuentra algo mal. Estas temblando, idiota.

-¿Temblando? Qué cosas… que cosas dices –carraspea, sintiendo el abrazador calor proporcionado por la molesta bufanda. Le quemaba. -¿Vienes por lo de antes? E-es que no tenía hambre, enserio.

-A mí que tengas hambre o no me importa un carajo –Y Arthur puso notar en los ojos de su hermano cierto brillo retador –Lo que reamente quiero saber, y no es que me interese… es porqué mierda estas usando esa ridícula cosa –señaló la dichosa prenda – Y supongo que me lo dirás enseguida, ¿no?

En un arranque de desesperación el pequeño rubio intentó cerrar la puerta. Grave, GRAVÍSIMO, error. El pie de Scott se le había adelantado, impidiendo que pudiese ser cerrada por completo.

-Entonces será por las malas –le oyó, y antes de procesar aquellas palabras Scott se hallaba metido en su habitación, acorralándole.

-Ll-llamare a mamá…

-¿Enserio? ¿No tienes nada mejor con qué defenderte? –carcajeó el pelirrojo, y seguido comenzó a forcejear para quitarle la bufanda.

-¡N-no, espera…! –pero ya era tarde.

Ahora Scott le miraba anonadado. Eso antes de echarse a reír frenéticamente.

-¡No puedo… -y su risa interrumpía sus propias palabras -¡Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Jajaja!

Arthur le mirada aturdido, sonrojado y enfadado hasta el colmo. Pero… demonios, no podía hacer absolutamente nada. No contra Scott.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, desgraciadamente.

Bueno, he aquí el tercer capitulo. Así es, no se me ha ocurrido nada más inteligente que aportar. Bah, estoy algo deprimida.

Lamento la tardanza y la brevedad, sinceramente. Aquí verán a un inglesito celoso en plena rabieta jojo. Ah, tambien hay varios saltos en el tiempo, espero no se confundan mucho. Eso es todo, pueden continuar.

* * *

Recibía los golpes sin evitarlos, como si dentro de él, supiese que sí los merecía, que en parte todo era su responsabilidad. Arthur disminuyó la intensidad, sabía que realmente no estaba golpeando con todas sus fuerzas. Que solo era una repentina pataleta.

-¡Te odio! –Decía, en medio de lágrimas que se negaban a salir – ¡Es todo por culpa tuya!

Y Andrei se sentía cada vez peor. No había sido su intención. Obvio no.

-¡Por tu culpa! ¡Ahora Scott lo sabe! –continuaba atacando, no hallaba otra forma de desenvolver su furia, de calmar el fuego interno que le removía el estómago.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo! –Decía Scott, y Arthur se sentía cada vez más indefenso ante su hermano mayor. Como un ratoncito acorralado –No me digas que…

-¡No! –Gritó sin poder evitarlo, en un intento de negar lo evidente -¡N-no te confundas! ¡Me caí, es por eso…!

-Serás idiota…Arthur, no soy estúpido–le dijo, ya serio –Aunque debo aceptar que me sorprendiste. ¡Quién iba a pensar que te venían ese tipo de cosas…!

Y el pequeño rubio se puso totalmente rojo, aunque no sabía si era de furia o vergüenza en estado puro. O ambas, mezcladas en un caldo de malas emociones.

-¡Si apenas eres un mocoso! –y entonces la risa volvía, cínica, burlona… Arthur sentía que se estaba ahogando. Quería salir corriendo y desaparecer, que se lo tragase la tierra-¿Fue ese niño raro, no? ¡Ese de la casa de al lado! –Continuaba, sin querer darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en el menor – ¡De verdad que no me lo imaginé nunca!

No pensó en negarlo. No tenía para qué, sabía que su hermano, dijese lo que dijese, se mantendría firme. La saliva le sabía a papel. Se sentía ofuscado, como si una corriente de fuego recorriera sus venas.

-No se lo digas a mamá. A nadie –murmuró apenas, conteniendo un sollozo. Los ojos se le habían enrojecido súbitamente, anunciando un aguacero–Por favor, no le digas a nadie.

-…Como quieras. Ya te dije que no me interesaba –dijo el pelirrojo como si nada; omitiendo una risilla que casi se le escapa; metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos –Y no seas niña, ¡no llores!

Arthur apretó los puños, furioso.

Solo tenía una imagen en la cabeza, un nombre.

Andrei.

* * *

La sarta de manotazos desganado perdía intensidad, poco a poco.

-Lo siento –dijo, casi en un susurro. Arthur paró en seco.

-¿C-crees que con eso basta? –levantó el puño, justo frente a la cara del rumano. Firme, pero indeciso.

-Golpéame, lo merezco–Susurró Andrei, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Pero Arthur no se movió ni un centímetro. No podía. ¡Diablos! ¡No podía, y no tenía idea por qué!

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, mirando el suelo, incómodos. Inseguros de cómo continuar.

Arthur volvió a su casa, y no salió en toda la semana.

* * *

-Arthur, ¿No vas a salir? Es la tercera vez que viene… no seas antipático, es tu amigo…

-¡Que no! ¡No quiero salir! –y el grito salía mucho más agresivo de lo que él deseaba. Su madre, resignada, no puede hacer otra cosa sino aceptar el ánimo de su hijo. ¡Arthur tenía el carácter de un demonio!

"Son niños" piensa, "Quizás se enojaron por cualquier bobería…¿Cierto?"

Scott oye desde su puerta, serio. Claro que no le interesan los problemas que enfrente el mocoso pero… ¡Ah, sí que le importan! ¡Es su maldito hermano menor, maldición!

Y mientras avanza hacia la habitación de Arthur, se pregunta desde cuando se volvió tan blando, tan comprensivo. ¡Se supone que era el ejemplo de temible hermano mayor, no un estúpido consejero con aires de sicólogo!

* * *

"Toc… toc, toc"

Apenas lo siente, Arthur se adelanta y sabe que el dueño de tan singular ritmo es si no su mayor adversario, su hermano, Scott. No quiere abrirle. No quiere oír ni aguantarse más burlas. Ya ha tenido suficiente.

-¡Abre, maldición! –y realmente Scott no quería que le abriese, que por un momento su hermano pensara las cosas dos veces y se negara de lleno a darle pasada. Estaba arrepintiéndose… sintiéndose algo tonto.

Pero entonces, y como burlándose, la puerta se mece y se abre lentamente, dejando entrever esos orbes verdes compartidos.

-¿Qué quieres, Scott?

-Déjame pasar, enano.

-¿Te vienes a burlar? Si es así, no, gracias –pero no intenta cerrar, sabe que Scott siempre se sale con la suya, tarde o temprano. Que si hace algún movimiento el pie de su hermano estará ya evitando el cierre, entre la salida y su habitación.

-¿Qué… -pero las palabras se le pierden en la garganta. Le cuesta hablar, se siente humillado, patético. Su mano, casi por inercia, se dirige a su cuello. Las marcas de los colmillos de su "amigo" ya han desaparecido, solo quedan vestigios en forma de manchita colorada.

-Oye… -Y entonces Scott se da cuenta de que tampoco sabe qué decir exactamente –No… no te sientas mal… – No está acostumbrado a ser el bueno de la película, mucho menos dárselas de consejero infantil –No sé muy bien lo que ocurrió pero… no creo que sea para que te comportes como un idiota.

Arthur le miró extrañado. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer Scott?

-Si quieres… si quieres puedes decirme qué fue lo que sucedió. Digo, ya sabes, así no malinterpreto las cosas y todo eso. ¿Si, idiota? –Aquel último insulto sólo lo dijo para no sentirse alguien completamente diferente. Vamos, seguía siendo el arquetipo de temible hermano mayor. No podía mostrarse tan comprensivo ante Arthur.

-Estábamos jugando –Murmuró el rubio pequeño, repentinamente, sin titubear. Parecía que hace rato deseaba la oportunidad de explayarse –Y Andrei dijo que era un vampiro. Siempre lo dice, pero yo no le creo y le digo que no lo es. Me mordió, ni siquiera alcancé a darme cuenta. Fue un juego, una broma. Eso es todo…

-Wow…

-¡Y tu ni siquiera me había dejado explicarte…! –Eso último lo soltó con rabia contenida.

Scott suspiró. Era verdaderamente complicado. Aún era muy temprano como para decir si su hermano era de aquellos niños "raros" o no, o si solo estaba confundido con su identidad. Quizás el problema era del otro niño… o todo era un malentendido. No, aún no era tiempo cómo para comprobar aquello. Arthur era apenas un niño. Un niño sin la menor idea de nada. Chasqueó la lengua, dispuesto a hablar.

-Oye… no deja de parecerme raro, pero no es para tanto drama. Has evitado a ese niño por casi una semana, no seas niña. No huyas. Tú mismo dices que fue un juego. ¿Entonces para qué te enojas? Que tonto… Mejor deja de lloriquear como marica y ve a disculparte. Jueguen, muérdanse, bah, que importa. Pero no preocupes a mamá, ya tiene bastantes otros asuntos de los cuales preocuparse, como para andar al pendiente de un mocoso como tú –Scott respiró hondo, vaya discurso que se había formulado -¿Entendiste?

Arthur bajó la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzado. Sin querer aceptarlo por completo, Scott tenía toda la razón del mundo.

* * *

La mano pálida y delgada viajaba a través de la cabellera, una y otra vez. Era el gesto que repetía Arthur cuando se encontraba nervioso, o más que eso, ansioso. Se sacudió el abrigo, se arregló el cabello –otra vez –y por último, suspiró frente a la puerta de entrada, antes de abrirla.

La luz le cegó por algunos segundos, nublándole la vista y provocándole un ligero ardor ocular. Aún había vestigios de la nieve, y hacía frío.

Arrastró los pies, apenas, hasta la casa vecina. Le temblaban las piernas, le sudaban las manos envueltas en guantes.

¡Estaba terriblemente nervioso!

Más le asustaba saber que era por Andrei. Que estaba nervioso únicamente por pedirle disculpas.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de proceder, y aun tiritando, tocó el timbre. Una vez, dos.

-Hola, Arthur. Hace tiempo que no te veía –La mamá de Andrei, regordeta y colorada, le recibía calurosamente, como si tuviera un sol entre los ojos -¡parece que cada día estas más grande! ¿Buscas a Andrei?-Arthur asintió, con el corazón saliéndole por la boca. Aun no estaba seguro si era una buena idea haber venido – ¡Oh, lo llamo enseguida, cariño!

Unos instantes después, la sonrisa traviesa y una mata de cabello acaramelado le observaban desde la puerta.

-¡Arthur! –Y su amigo parecía no estar enojado en lo absoluto.

-H-hola.

-¿Vienes a jugar? ¿Ya no… ya no estás enojado conmigo? –La cara de cachorrito de Andrei se le hizo de lo más tierna.

-No, claro que no… yo…

-¡Hola! –Una voz, un tono completamente nuevo retumbó en los oídos del pequeño inglés.

-¿Hola? –Alcanzó a formular, ante lo cual apareció enfrente una figura pequeña, risueña, de largo cabello castaño, trenzado. Era una niña bonita.

-Andrei, ¿No me vas a presentar?

-¡Claro! Arthur, ella es Aleksandra. Vive en la otra cuadra, la conocí en el parque, ayer. Ya que fui a buscarte y no saliste nunca... ¿Estabas ocupado o algo?

Arthur la iba a saludar, a dar una sincera disculpa, seguramente con una sonrisa, admirando lo linda que era la chica. Pero no sucedió. Porque el rubio se percató de un pequeño detalle.

Un detalle que le hizo arder de rabia, que le revolvió las entrañas, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Un par de colmillos se asomaban en el cuello desnudo de la muchachita. Una marca amoratada muy bien conocida.

Antes de golpear a Andrei directamente en el rostro, Arthur le gritó una sarta de groserías, de insultos y lo que se cruzó por su cerebro encolerizado, envuelto en llamas. En celos.

¡Era _su _secreto, el de ambos! ¡Y Andrei se había atrevido a traicionarle y compartir algo que se supone solo era de los dos con esa aparecida, con esa niñita engreída!

Antes de darse cuenta, y cuando se hubo calmado algo, ya estaba en su habitación, a oscuras, solo, llorando desconsoladamente, maldiciendo a quien juró no volvería a ser su amigo.

¡Aquello era traición!


End file.
